Essentials Of Love
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: A lovely Valentine's Day story! Who doesn't love those? Touya believes he has finally found the love of his life, but some mysterious things come up. What will this entail? Will Touya ever figure his feelings out? M for language.


**It's always hard deciding what Holidays I will write for, and if I will, whether or not to add it as a chapter to a story or as a stand-alone. Valentine's Day has always struck a chord with me so I naturally feel inclined to write **_**something **_**for it. For starter's I would like to wish that everyone will have a happy Valentine's Day. **

**Notice: This is three parts, one for the day **_**before**_** Valentine's Day (uploaded in advance), and if it works out, two for Valentine's Day. Please Read and Review, this took quite a bit of hard work… and it I would greatly appreciate it…**

There are many things rolled up into the little package that we call love. There are some that are more apparent like touching, or just having a habit to be around a person. However, many of these things are intangible, but evident none the less. That doesn't mean that you will always pick up on them though. Affection is a good example of this.

How exactly could you describe affection? Is it those cold nights sitting bundled up in front of the fireplace, or the long walks in the park spent on a warm afternoon? Affection can be whatever you want to call it; affection, after all, by any other name is still affection. You can't just bottle up those transparent emotions in a bottle and hide them in your closet! They show through in everything you do like a broken wing on a butterfly.

Although some do try, and awfully hard too. They take the little butterfly, shove it in a shoebox and hide it under their bed, they do! But even there, the bright, hallucinogenic feelings can't be subdued. They float out freely as if the box was filled with hole, and well up around you intoxicating everyone around you with the happy, warm-place-in-your-heart feeling.

Though there are some who have been a bit more successful hiding there feeling of affection, and moreover, love.

As the saying a rose by any other name…

"…Will still prick your fingers." The nice, male florist said to Touya as he fingered a rose that had yet been De-thorned. "Careful with those," The florist continued. "Blood kind of lowers the resale value."

Touya released the rose, letting it fall gently back in place among all the others before leaving the shop.

Touya walked down the road, carefully eyeing all the potential places to stop and busy himself. He decided upon a small bakery that specialized in pastries and cakes. Touya relished in the jingle of the bell as the door closed.

The shop was quite crowded so Touya was not surprised when no one greeted him. Touya took to scanning the crowd, looking for one person in particular… Touya caught himself. 'Why would she be here? We already decided where to meet…' None the less, Touya found it interesting that his heart was beating faster just from thinking about her. Maybe she was… the one? Touya shook his head, not that he didn't want to think about it, but…

Touya decided to leave the store. He turned around, opened the door. Wanting to hear the soft jingle of the bell in its fullest he closed his eyes before he walked back onto the road. But as he took a few steps forward he bumped into someone. Touya slowly opened his eyes.

Before him now, there stood a man, wearing a white cap that allowed his long, green hair to flow smoothly out the back and he was holding a rose, that was pushed ever so slightly close to Touya… Almost as if he was holding it out to him…

"I bought this for you. I thought you might like it," The man holding the rose said. Touya took it from his hands.

"Thank you…"

They now stood there awkwardly, the man staring Touya down with an odd grin on his face, and Touya not wanting to relent control, stared back. Touya turned his attention slightly back to the rose, which seemed to still have thorns. 'The bastard! Could have at least bought one without thorns!' Touya also noticed a blotch of red on the stem… 'Is that… It can't be! How long was this guy watching me to know I pricked myself on a rose?'

Touya, somewhat angry that he let himself be taken into this situation, took this time to walk away. He hurried home and quickly shut the door behind him once he got in. He locked it and checked the peephole just in case. Satisfied with what he saw he relaxed and prepared for his date tonight.

It was going to be wonderful! Touya had planned to take his special someone to the most prestigious restaurant in Unova and have dinner through the night. Then as the sun rose on Valentine morning they were to share and kiss and Touya would profess his love for her. Touya was getting all giddy with happiness just thinking about it!

Touya had a few more hours to go, though he wanted there a bit early, but why put off what you can do no until later? So he ironed and pressed his clothes, and then took a shower. After he was finish with he shower he dressed in some simply lounge clothes and set about taking a nap.

When Touya woke up he was a bit drowsy and it was already eight o'clock. He stumbled up and went to go wash his face before getting properly dressed in the clothes he set out earlier.

Then Touya set off for the restaurant.

Touya made it there in great time. His reservation was already made so he simply went to the table and waited for her to show up. He was so happy! He was finally going to have a date with her! Touya couldn't wait to see her face when she saw how nice he looked or when the sun rose the next day. But she wasn't showing up…

Where could she be? Touya had purposely told her an hour later than when _he_ planned to get there but that was just for, how his mother had put it, if she was fashionably late. Still though even an two and an half hours later she had still not shown and Touya was running out of things to do on his phone. Touya had been told to order by 11:30 because the chef was definitely going how at that time and there wasn't going to be another until almost three hours later. It was nearing that time already and Touya was getting worried that she would not show…

**To be fair, the Florist gets yelled at for 'making' Touya leave because it's not really good business to run away customers from a florist the day before Valentine's day… And just so you know, this is set the day before Valentine's day. **

**I hope you enjoyed and please Review because I worked very hard on this. And I mean very hard… plus it would make me feel good…**


End file.
